Case of the Ex
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: During the Yule Ball, Percy and Roger realize that letting go of an ex-boyfriend is easier said than done. Slash.
**Title:** Case of the Ex
 **Pairing:** Percy/Roger, Roger/Fleur  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** AU-ish, Slash, Sexual Content  
 **Note:** Written for the "Getting Around Challenge." The title is from a song by Mya, but the story is not actually based on the lyrics. I love writing Percy with everyone, so this is just another experiment in shipping. As for canon, even though Harry thought Roger was enamored with Fleur at the Yule Ball, we all know that he can be a bit oblivious sometimes ;)

xxx

Roger was having a hard time staying focused as Fleur continued to complain about Hogwarts. He hadn't even asked her to attend the Yule Ball with him; she just walked up and told him that he was escorting her, sounding as if she was giving him some amazing honor that he should be grateful for. He hadn't really minded though. He would never be interested her - she was lacking a few parts that he quite liked – but he wasn't ready to come out to everyone yet, so bringing an attractive girl to the dance would be a good way to avoid suspicion.

He was beginning to wonder if it was worth it. Every word out her mouth was negative. Something was wrong with the food _and_ the decorations _and_ the architecture. It was really annoying. They were guests at the school, and it was common courtesy not to insult your host. Apparently Fleur hadn't received the message. Either that or manners and etiquette don't apply to anyone with Veela blood. He wouldn't be completely surprised; they were probably used to getting away with whatever they wanted because of their charm.

He was beginning to zone out, but he tried to school his expression into one of awe in hopes that it would appear to be desire rather than boredom. He really wished that she would stop talking and just eat her food. And as if the night wasn't already bad enough, his ex-boyfriend was sitting only a few seats down. As much as Roger hated it, Percy looked damn good in his brand new navy suit. The color brought out his eyes, making them shine like sapphires, and his red hair appeared even more vibrant than usual.

It wasn't fair. Why couldn't his ex look terrible? It would make his night a whole lot easier. And he wasn't positive, but he could swear that Percy was trying to torture him. The redhead was licking vanilla ice cream off his spoon in a way that was far too seductive to be normal. His tongue swirled around the edge, and Roger shifted in his seat as his pants became uncomfortably tight. Percy looked over at him with a knowing smirk, and it was suddenly way too hot in there. Damn the older boy's smugness; Roger had always found it far sexier than it should have been.

His attention was snapped back to Fleur when she suddenly banged her hand of the table. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he slammed his hand down on the table too and pretended to agree with her. Thankfully, she accepted his response and kept talking while Roger purposely tried to avoid looking at the way Percy seemed to be caressing his fork. Up until that moment, he didn't think it was possible to be jealous of a utensil.

When it was time for the dancing to begin, Roger had to take deep breaths and think of dead owls to get his straining erection to subside. He tried to focus on Fleur, who really was a graceful dancer, but his eyes kept wandering towards Percy. The redhead was sipping his drink from a straw, licking the last little drops of juice from the tip erotically, and Roger inwardly groaned. He was going to go mental by the end of the night if Percy didn't stop teasing him.

Fortunately, his ex finally seemed to tire of the game and winked at Roger before retreating out the door toward the gardens. Roger swallowed, excusing himself from Fleur under the guise of using the restroom. He walked in the direction that Percy had gone, seeing him a few paces ahead of him in the garden. It took all of his self-control not to run up to the redhead, but he knew that Percy would be unhappy about that.

Percy was very private, which Roger could understand given that neither of them were out of the closet. He made sure to leave a gap between them as he followed Percy, but time seemed to stretch on forever before they finally reached a secluded, hidden area behind tall rose bushes. Percy cast a silencing charm and concealing spell before finally looking at Roger with a predatory expression. Roger licked his lips, cursing his body's reaction to the other man as he quickly became hard again.

"Interesting date," Percy commented, amusement evident in his voice. Roger tensed, instantly getting defensive without meaning to.

"I don't think you have any right to judge. You broke up with me, remember?" His voice betrayed him, and his bitterness was obvious. Their break-up still stung. Percy dumped him so that he could focus on his career, and it hurt. He wanted to be over it – over Percy – but he wasn't. Percy merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"Then why are you our here with me instead of in there with her?" He asked, and Roger stayed silent. He wasn't sure how to answer without sounding pathetic, and he suddenly wondered if he was making a mistake. What were they doing here? Did Percy actually want him back or was he just playing games with him? Was this just a one-night stand because Percy was lonely? He was beginning to feel insecure, and he hated it.

All of this thoughts suddenly stopped when Percy closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a way that was so familiar. Roger practically melted into the kiss, missing this far more than he cared to admit. When they pulled apart, Percy pressed his forehead against Roger's, their breath mingling together as they stared at each other.

"I've missed you," Percy confessed in a whisper. Roger bit his lip, feeling his stomach squirm happily. He had wanted to hear those words for so long.

"I've missed you too," he admitted. He kissed Percy again, relishing in the feel of the redhead's arms wrapping around him and holding him close. He pressed his erection against Percy, and time seemed to pass in a desperate and frenzied blur after that.

Roger never thought of himself as submissive before he met Percy, but the redhead knew his body perfectly. He knew exactly what to do to push Roger to the edge without letting him fall over, leaving his body writhing and his mouth begging for release.

When he screamed out Percy's name, he was grateful that Percy was always smart enough to remember a silencing charm. His whole body was still trembling as Percy slipped out of him, and his throat felt completely raw, but he was more satisfied and happy than he had been since they first broke up. He muscles felt like liquid, and he wouldn't have been surprised if he was actually floating.

He was hesitant to go back to his date, but he knew that he had to. He sighed, kissing Percy deeply one last time and agreeing to meet later. Fleur complained about his absence, but he couldn't care less. His thoughts were preoccupied with Percy. He was counting down the minutes until the dance was over so that he could see his ex-boyfriend again – hopefully to decide that "ex" was no longer accurate.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
